


Do Not Disturb

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arthur Ketch Smut, Arthur Ketch/Reader Smut, Basically PWP, F/M, hunter reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: This fic was inspired by the song "Do Not Disturb" by Halestorm.





	Do Not Disturb

Your jet black stilettos dangled from your toes as you sipped your whiskey. The posh bar stool beneath you swiveled slightly as your ankle swayed to the light beat of the music playing through the speakers above you. You were still pumped up from your last kill, a notorious leader of a werewolf pack that had been plaguing one of the nation’s largest interstates for almost a year. It was a journey that had lead you from the rainy coast of Washington state, to the bright lights of New York City. And now, you were enjoying your last few hours before boarding a plane back home.  
Your index finger slowly skimmed the rim of your whiskey glass while you soaked in your much needed win. It had been months since you had been able to track something down and kill it yourself without another hunter getting in the way. Last night was the night you had finally come out on top.  
“Looks like someone is having a positive evening,” a deliciously smooth British accent cooed from behind you. You turned a little in your seat to see a painfully handsome man sporting a tailored suit hovering over you. His sharp blue gaze slowly scanned over you before he took a seat in the empty stool beside you. “It’s nice to see a lovely lady drinking alone with a smile on her face instead of a frown.” He flagged the bartender and pointed to your drink, then held up two fingers. “Let me get you a refill.”  
Something about the charge he took was alluring, but there was a tiny bit of you that it royally pissed off in the best way, if that even made any sense. You just chuckled, not saying a word. He wet the lips with the tip of his tongue and our whole body reacted, taking you by surprise. Damn, you were in trouble. But, he didn’t need to know that.  
“Who say’s I’m here alone?” you toyed, leaning in a little closer to him.  
The man raised an eyebrow. “Well, then don’t let my cocky arse get in the way of that. I just can’t stand to see a beautiful woman sitting alone.” He smiled, and you nodded. You laughed as you leaned back a again, studying your new friend.  
“I’m not actually here with someone. I just wanted to how much of a cocky arse you really are.” You bit your bottom lip and smile right before the bartender slid your drinks in front of you, taking your empty one away.  
He lifted his drink and toasted to you. “What are we celebrating, love?” You grinned and lifted your glass, mimicking him.  
“Well, let’s just say that I’ve been trying to end something that has been haunting me for a while. And now, it’s over. I finally have closure.”  
He nodded, grinning a delicious smile, complete with tiny dimples on each slightly scruffy cheek. “To closure, then.” He tapped his glass against your before taking a sip. You did the same, watching his every poised move. Maybe you didn’t need to leave early for your flight. After all, you didn’t need to be at the airport for another 3 hours. Maybe you could have some fun before you returned home.  
“I’m Y/N,” you introduced yourself, offering your hand. He took it and leaned down, pressing the top of your hand to his lips.  
He huffed out a small chuckle. “Arthur. Arthur Ketch. It’s a pleasure.”  
“So,” you continued, “what brings you here, Arthur?” You honestly didn’t care to know why he was there, or what he was up to with his life. You just wanted to hear him talk. It had been a while since you had been around someone who made your body react the way it was. Your skin tingled, your fingers itched to touch him.  
He leaned in a little. “The bar? Or the hotel?” He glanced around the small, overly done hotel bar before turning back to you.  
“Both,” you answered, sipping your drink. Your eyes locked for moment, the air around you crackling with tension. He nodded, not taking his eyes off you.  
“I needn’t bore you with that. Like you, I’m chasing something that needed to be over with. However, it seems that someone got to it first.” He glanced down, a hint of genuine disappointment clouding his features. “But, no matter. In the end, it’s done. The burden is lifted.”  
You raised your nearly empty glass and smirked. “To closure,” you repeated, granting you a low chuckle.  
“Yes, my dear. To closure.” You clinked your glasses together once again, and both finished what was left of your liquor.  
“Arthur Ketch,” you cooed. “What does a man like you do for a living?” You hated small talk. But, the more you studied the man, the more you actually wantedto know.  
He nodded. “I’m an… investigator of sorts.” He raised an eyebrow again, making you suck in a breath.  
“If you start claiming to be James Bond, I’m going to walk away right now,” you played.  
“No!” he laughed. “Mr. Bonds always gets the ladies.” He winked, making your heart pound. “I’m more of a lone wolf when it comes to my work. No overhead.” His fingers toyed with the glass in front of him, but his eyes were still glued to you. The pressure from his gaze made your cheeks flushed. “What about you?”  
You sat there for a moment, before finally finding an answer. “Family business. Taking over what my mom and dad did for years. There’s no better people to train me than that.”  
“And what family business is that?”  
You pursed your lips. “Pest control, of the large animal variety. Well, mostly.”  
Arthur tilted his head. “That sounds quite dangerous, Miss Y/L/N.” His voice was like velvet, low and smooth.  
“Yeah, depending on what you’re up against.” You rested your hand on the counter. “But, if you have a skilled hand, it’s nothing.”  
He leaned in further, tracing his index finger over the top of your hand. “I bet you have a very skilled hand.” Your skin burned under his touch, causing a familiar pull in your core. Man, this man made your body react is ways you didn’t even know you could. You wanted to know what that hair would feel like tangled in your fingers, or what the silky voice would sound like screaming your name.  
Your phone rang loudly from your pocket, making your jump. Smiling up at Ketch, you pulled your phone out of your pocket. Dad.  
“Do you need to get that?” he inquired.  
You nodded. “Yeah.” Peering to your right, you quickly slipped your eyeliner pencil from your pocket and scribbled onto the napkin. Top floor, Room 1334. Knock 4 times. “I’m here for a few more hours. If you get bored once you’re done here, I’ll be there.” You slipped him the folded napkin and winked. Then, you answered your phone. “Hey, Dad.”  
Heading for the elevator, you melted under Arthur’s gaze. You peered over your shoulder, swaying your hips as you walked. Of course, his eyes watched your every move as you exited the bar and headed back to your room, hoping he would soon follow.  
**  
You hung up your phone and tossed it onto the neatly made hotel bed. Dad was thrilled that the werewolf was finally gone, along with the majority of its pack. He had sent out a few of his friends to take care of the rest, which meant that you were officially boarding that plane in a little less than four hours. And that really meant you needed to leave in a little over two.  
You sat at the end of the king-sized bed, twirling your heels into the plush carpet. Your suitcase stared at you from the corner of the room, just beside the small entertainment center. Picking up the remote beside you, you aimed it at the moderate-sized TV.  
Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.  
Arthur Ketch.  
Your heart pounded like a kick-drum as you lifted yourself from the bed. You smoothed your hair, then peered through the small peephole in the door. Sure enough, the British beauty was standing there with a small briefcase in his hand. You turned the knob and opened the door with a smirk.  
“You’re not planning to murder me with whatever’s in that briefcase, are you Mr. Ketch?” His lips curled at the title. He waited a moment, then entered the large room.  
“Not in the least. I’ve already checked out. So, I’m here with some baggage,” he joked. You chuckled at his dry humor, then flipped the Do Not Disturb sign over and locking the door. You turned to the man, who was eyeing you already. “I hope your phone call was pleasant.”  
“Yeah. Just family.” You shrugged. “I honestly didn’t think you would actually show up.” That was one of the most genuine things you had said to him all afternoon.  
Ketch stepped towards you. “Of course. How could I turn down such a beauty?” He stopped right in front of you and lifted his hand, pressing it lightly against your rosy cheek. His thumb slowly smoothed over your tingling skin. “You’re exquisite.”  
“You’re not so bad yourself, Mr. Bond.” He chuckled, then leaned in, wasting no time. He pressed his lips to yours firmly, almost knocking you off balance. The moment the two of your touched, something deep inside you was ignited. The kiss quickly went from soft to desperate, his tongue forcing its way into your mouth. The taste of whiskey filled your senses, causing you to moan.  
You could feel Ketch’s lips curl into a smile at the sweet sound. He led you back, pressing you firmly against the wall. His body covered yours as his hands slithered down your arms to yours sides.  
Reaching up, you tangled your fingers in his short locks. God, they were softer than you imagined. He groaned at the contact, then swooped your up into his arms. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he reached up with one hand and lifted your shirt up. His other hand firmly gripped your ass, holding you up as he pressed you harder against the wall. You reached down and pulled your shirt completely off, offering him a preview of your soft skin.  
Ketch leaned in and nipped at your shoulder as his free hand traveled under your bra, pinching your nipple a little too hard. You let out a silent scream, leaning your head back against the textured wallpaper.  
“No need to be quiet, pet. Unless you’re afraid we will be kicked out?” Arthur teased. “Let me hear you,” he growled into your ear.  
You rolled your hips against him, grinding against his erection. Ketch hissed, gripping your ass harder. You chuckled lightly. “No need to be quiet, Mr. Ketch,” you mimicked in his ear.  
He let out a low growl and spun you around, tossing you onto the bed. Your phone bounced off the mattress, landing face down on the carpet below. But, honestly, you didn’t give a shit. All you wanted was for Arthur Ketch to keep touching you.  
Ketch removed his suit jacket and tossed it onto the chair behind him. Then, he leaned over you and slipped his hands behind your back, unhooking your bra with ease. The garment was tossed onto the floor, leaving your chest bare to the gorgeous man before you.  
“Stunning,” he praised. He rested a hand on your shoulder and leaned in. “Lean back.”  
You did as he said and leaned all the way back, the cool sheet soothing your flushed skin. The man was quickly on top of you, his lips skating over you, keen on touching every inch of your exposed skin. Your hands reached up and slowly unbuttoned his dress shirt, revealing his lightly toned chest.  
By the time he had made it down to your stomach, he shrugged his shirt and undershirt off, leaving him just as bare as you were. He gazed up at you with dark eyes as his hands fell to the waistband of your pants, silently waiting for your consent. You smiled and nodded ever so slightly, before leaning all the way back down again. Ketch’s hands unbuttoned your dark skinny jeans and tugged them down just enough to reveal the tiny anti-possession tattoo on your hip.  
Ketch studied the symbol for a moment, then glanced up at you again. “Pest control, hmm?” You leaned back up, narrowing your gaze at him. He knew that it was? Was he a hunter too?  
“I wasn’t lying,” you joked, playing along.  
“I suppose not,” he retorted. He smirked again and kissed your hip, right above the mark, before continuing to explore your body.  
Ketch’s hands firmly gripped your pants and panties, and tugged them down, before sliding them off your body completely. He reached up and skated his fingers over your soaking folds.  
“Skip the teasing, Arthur,” you begged, arching your back at the contact. “Just fuck me already.”  
Ketch ran the length of his middle finger over your clit. “Such language from a lady,” he teased, putting a little pressure on your sensitive point. You moaned, gripping the sheets on either side of you. Ketch licked his lips hungrily. “But, if you insist.” He slowly rose to his feet and winked.  
His swift hands unlatched his dress pants and tugged them down his muscular legs. Your bottom lip quivered as you studied the specimen before you. He was lean, but mildly chiseled. His arms and legs were hard enough to stop a truck, but soft enough to sleep on. He truly was a masterpiece.  
And, right now, he was all yours.  
The powerful man crawled back onto the bed, stopping once he was hovering over you. One of his hands rested right beside your ear, while the other traced over your curves. Once he got to your shoulders, his hand was replaced with his tongue, tracing its way over your jaw to your lips.  
The tip of his cock flirted with your entrance, applying just enough pressure to drive you crazy. You squirmed under him, rolling your hips in hopes of a little more contact. But, he stayed perfectly still.  
“So desperate,” he murmured. The light scruff that lined his chin scraped against your neck.  
“Please,” you pleaded. You weren’t usually this needy. But, something about this man was doing this to you. Just his essence alone made you shake. He was all sorts of bad, you could feel it. You could feel the power behind his muscles as he flexed over you. Honestly, you just wanted him to fuck you and leave you completely destroyed.  
With the roll of his hips, he entered you, your walls stinging as you tried to adjust. But, he gave you no time. That poised, proper demeanor was gone, replaced by a primal snarl that left his lips as he bottomed out. He immediately started rolling his hips, one of his hands squeezing your hip, holding you still. You moaned and whined with every thrust, bouncing against the firm mattress as he brutally pounded into you.  
“Such a good girl,” he praised. “Let me hear you.” You were shaking beneath him. Between his unforgiving thrusts and that voice, you were so close to your climax. Then, his hand skated over your heated skin down to your clit, pressing slow circles into the flesh. That right there sent you over the edge. You arched against him, throwing your head back as your eyes fluttered closed, a scream bursting from your throat. Heat pulsed from your core to every extremity, making you tingle.  
“Ketch,” you growled through your teeth. He sat up just a little and watched you come undone beneath him. Something about your hair sprawled out around you and the curve of your body made him falter, signaling that he too was nearing his climax.  
His fingers tangled in your hair, pulling you closer. He slammed his lips against yours, tasting you again as his thrusts grew more hectic. He finally let out a long groan as he gripped you tightly, slamming himself as deep into you as he could while he came, growling your name into your ear.  
After a few more desperate thrusts, Arthur froze, staring down at you through hazy eyes. His hair stood in at least five different directions, and his lips were pretty swollen. But, he was still a masterpiece.  
A look of concern filled his features when you moved from under him to sit on the edge of the bed. You smiled reassuringly, although you were sure he knew too well how good he was in bed. “Just cleaning up,” you whispered in a hoarse voice. Then, you made your way to the small bathroom.  
A few minutes later, you emerged, finding Ketch right where you had left him. You had honestly expected him to be dressed and halfway out the door by the time you got out. You tilted your head at him, confused.  
“I’m not the cuddling type,” you teased, crossing your arms as you leaned against the doorframe. You stared at him for a few moments before you entered back into the room, quickly picking up your clothes. You dressed in record time, leaving the handsome man naked on the sheets. Then, you reached for your suitcase and turned to him.  
“I better get going. I have a place to catch. I’ll tell the front desk that I’m leaving.” You smirked. “I’d suggest you get going too, unless you want to give the housekeeping a heart attack.” You winked as he chuckled. Then, you took a step forward, almost tripping over Ketch’s briefcase. You peered down at the small, leather object, spotting a familiar symbol. Now it all made sense. “At least the Men of Letters are good for one thing,” you snickered. He scoffed, sincerely offended and mildly puzzled.  
“How do you-“  
“Hunters know their competition.” You cut him off. “Oh, and say ‘hi’ to Sam and Dean for me. I’m sure all you frat boys know each other.” You winked again, then turned towards the door, leaving Arthur Ketch naked and flabbergasted.


End file.
